Show me
by Sesshy'sAngle009
Summary: taken from her oppressive brother, Kagome finds herself up against an unusual man...


Just found this story saved on my disk drive... Must have wrote it a while back and forgot to post it... sooo am posting it now... Been busy with school and work... so I'm sorry for taking so long to post chapter 12 for _My Light_... I have some free time coming up so be expecting me to update soon... Thanks for your patience you guys are awesome... hope you enjoy this story not sure if I'll continue it or not... hmmm maybe I should... well I'll leave that decision up to you guys... if I get request to continue I will if not than I wont... read and review please :) enjoy

**_Welcome to your new home..._**

Kagome watched her older brother pace in agitation. He was mumbling to himself clearly distraught, from what, she couldn't tell. She had been in her room taking a nap when he all, but barged in like a raving manic. Glaring at her with cold, soulless eyes he had demanded that she join him in his study. Now here she was sitting in the only chair available in his small stuffy study witting for him to speak.

"Kagome" he said quietly walking to stand in front of the chair she was sitting in

"A man by the name of Sesshomaru will come pick you up in a little while. I want you to go with him and do whatever he tells you to do, is that understood?" his eyes narrowed on her, daring her to disagree "why do I have to go with him?" hissing under his breath he snarled at her "don't ask questions, you will do as your told or so help me, I'll lock you in your room and have you whipped for your disobedience. Is this clear?"

Shrinking back from the force his anger she quietly whispered "yes"

Standing up he straightened his jack and walked away from her "good, go and pack some of you're belongings" dismissing her with a flick of his hand, he walked to his desk. Standing on shaky legs Kagome slowly walked out of the office and ran to her room. Why was he always such a jerk? He didn't have to yell at her like that. Walking into her small bedroom, she wandered to her window and stared out into the cloudy sky.

'Am I finally leaving this house?' She didn't know what to feel at that news. Since the 21 years that she had been living she had never once set foot outside the front door. Her brother never let her go anywhere, not to school, not to the store, not even to stand at the front porch. He had always kept her confined to her room. Once in a while, he'd send someone to teach her about history and math, then he'd have her learn how to cook and clean. Demanding she learn how to sow and heal any and all injuries, which never made sense to her. Why did she have to learn how to be a healer? Who was she learning to heal? And why was she never allowed to leave her small room?

Nothing made sense to her, nor did her brother make sense to her. She didn't know why he was acting like that, what could she have done to anger him? Why did he hate her so much? Shaking her head from the depressing thoughts, she turned to pull out the suitcase that was lying under her bed. Setting it on her small desk, she opened it and turned to grab her clothes from the closet. What was it like outside she wondered, how did it feel to bathe in the suns warm light? What was it like seeing so many new and different places? She didn't know and that fact scared her more that she was willing to admit. What was this Sesshomaru person she was supposed to stay with like? Was he nice? Was he cold and mean just like her brother? Sighing deeply, she sat at the edge of her bed. Oh god, I hope he is a gentleman who will treat me better than my own brother, someone who is pleasant and…

"Kagome!" shouted Souta, interrupting her thoughts abruptly "what in the hell are you doing? Get your lazy ass down here this instant" rising to her feet she grabbed her suite case and headed towards the stairs. One thing she can say for sure right now is that she will NOT miss that overbearing jerk. Setting her bag down once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned towards her brother "yes Souta?"

"This is Jaken" he introduced, turning towards the small short man dressed in a black suite, she bowed "it's a pleaser to meet you Jaken." Startled at the bow and her politeness he bowed back "yes, to you as well lady Kagome." Picking up her bag, he placed his free hand on her lower back and slowly walked her towards the front door "come, Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for us and we mustn't keep him waiting." Hearting thundering like a drum in her chest, she followed Jaken out of the house. Stopping to stare at the grass and trees she took a deep breath enjoying the crisp, moist air.

It felt so good to finally be out of that house, out of that tiny room. It was exciting to see the grass in person instead of watching from her bedroom window, this day was proving to be an adventurous day. Watching her with unhidden curiosity Jaken placed her small bag in the trunk of the car and opened the car door "come lady Kagome, we must be on our way" sliding into the slick leather seat she marveled at how softly it felt under her fingers. Closing the door Jaken claimed into the driver seat and started the engine, glancing up she saw her brother glare at her from the porch, she shivered and turned way dismissing him entirely to focus on her new surroundings. So many houses and trees as far as she could see, it was amazing. Little kids were out running around playing in the mud, their mothers yelling to get in the house before it rained. An elderly couple was sitting together on a public bench, drinking hot tea and enjoying each other's company, sharing jokes and stories. It all seemed so surreal as if she wasn't seeing it, she was afraid she'd wake up any minute to her brothers yelling. They drove by many stores with brightly light signs and big billboards advertising pretty models. Observing everything with egger eyes, she looked like a kid that was surrounded by toys. Looking this way and that, moving from one end of the car to the other, she kept whispering" wow" and "amazing."

After 30 minutes of driving she noticed how the stores and houses where decreasing, soon there were only trees and wide open fields. A few minutes later she noticed a huge building surrounded by stone walls that grow higher and higher the more they got close. "No way" she mumbled in awe that was the biggest house she had ever laid eyes on. It was so clean and shiny as if it was just built. Driving up to the front of the big wall, she watched Jaken punch in some codes than the walls opened making a small space big enough for the car to pass. Driving through Jaken said, "welcome to the western mansion lady Kagome, I believe this will be your home for the next two months." Was she going to be staying here? In this huge palace for two months? Her face broke into an excited grin, she could barely contain her joy. Two months away from her brother, now that's just what she needed. Parking the car in front of the entrance Jaken opened the car door "let's go and meet Sesshomaru-sama shall we" he offered her his hand and gently helped her to her feet. Closing the door once she was out he once again placed his hand on the middle of her back and guided her towards the entrance of her new home for the next few weeks.

Walking into sparkling marble floor she couldn't help, stare at the beautiful decor of the house. There were many intriguing paintings of nature, and beautiful landscapes. Pushing her alongside him, Jaken lead her to the living room, where she found the man, she assumed was called Sesshomaru, surrounded by two women who wore nothing, but their undergarments. Gasping in shock, she watched one of the women reach into his pants and stroke him while he leaned in to place a deep kiss onto her willing lips. The other woman, feeling ignored, bared her breast and grabbing his arm, wrapped his hand around her breast. Not missing a beat he pinched her nipple causing her to moan lustfully. Turning horrified eyes towards Jaken, she made to turn away and run back to the car, but he grabbed her arm. "Excuse me Sesshomaru-sama, I don't mean to interrupt your…. Fun... but I have retrieved Lady Kagome as you've asked." Pulling away from the woman's lips, he turned sun-kissed golden orbs towards her. Seizing her up, he glared at her, starting from her toes his gaze slowly worked its way up to her legs, thighs, lingering near her crotch far longer than was necessary to continue to her stomach, chest, neck, all the way to her blue eyes. "Hn" his voice was soft and sweet, it sent her pulse racing "send my new present to my room, I'll be up in a minute to… Enjoy her" smirking like an arrogant prince he turned his attention to the whining females at his side.

Grabbing her arm, Jaken pushed her up the stairs; shoving her into one of the rooms that were located in the back of the long hallways he closed and locked her in. What did she just see? Why where those woman naked like that were they poor? Could they not offered any clothing? And why was that Sesshomaru guy touching them like that? Turning towards the big bed in the middle of the room, she slowly walked towards it wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Poking the mattress with her left index finger, she marveled at the spongy texture she felt. Setting herself on the edge of the bed, she squeaked in surprise when her butt sank into the bed. Never had she felt anything like it, standing up she turned and throw herself onto the bed moaning in pure joy as she sank into the soft material.

Now this was a nice comfy bed, way better than what she was using to sleeping on. Snuggling into the soft pillow, she paused when a tantalizing scent teased her nose, burying her nose into the pillow she inhaled deep drawing the sent more into her lungs. Good heavens, what was this addicting scent? It smelled intoxicating. Suddenly the door swung open and Sesshomaru walked in, closing the door with a flick of his wrist he froze when he noticed her form. Face buried in his pillow, her dress twisted around her waist exposing her thighs. A big smirk appeared on his handsome face "well….your quite the egger one aren't you." Face flushing with embarrassment she rushed to the other side of the bed and pulled her tangled dress lose to cover her bare legs. "I'm so sorry, it just looked so comfy I didn't mean to mess up your bed" smiling gently at her he said, "I'm pleased you like my bed." Walking to her side he approached her "since you're going to be sleeping in it for the duration of your time here" she stared up at him once he reached her. "but isn't this your room?"

"Yes it is"

"Then how can I stay here?" she stared up at him confusion clearly written on her face. He smiled finding her innocent behavior charming "do you know why you're here Kagome?" she shook her head "you're here because you have an idiot for a brother. he gambled away everything he owned and to save himself from becoming homeless he gave you to me… As a present, hoping that I won't make good on my threat to take what he so foolishly lost." Rubbing his palm against her cheek he leaned towards her "you're mine to do with as I please for the next two months." Kagome quietly thought over what she was just told. Her brother gave her to this man with no concern for her safety, he had allowed a stranger to take her and use her, She knew that her brother hated her but why? Why would he do something like this to her? Staring up into Sesshomaru face she couldn't help, but feel empty and alone. She had always felt lonely, but somewhere deep down she counted on Souta to protect her. Now who could she count on? Who would protect her?

"You don't seem upset…" he was curious why she was not panicking like he expected when he told her what her brother had done to her

"I'm not upset... Just disappointed" she sigh and smiled up at him "what would you have me do for you Sesshomaru? I was taught how to clean and cook" Sesshomaru stared at her in surprise for a moment, then slowly he broke into a laugh "you?"

"Kidding about what?" she asked slightly confused

"Shit you're serious" his humor died to be replaced with amazement "I don't want you to do manual lobar I have servants for that" now she was even more confused "then what would you have me do? Why did you accept my brothers offer of me if you had nothing to use me for?" all was quiet for a minute or two, then he once more broke it a laugh "I accepted his offer so that you could please me in bed sweetheart." Eyes widening in shock she asked "please you in bed?... how would I do that?" Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to his hard muscled body "oh I think you'll found out soon enough." Using his thumb to pull her chin up he asked "have you ever been kissed before Kagome?" staring innocently into his warm gaze she turned his question over in her head "kiss?... What's a kiss?" stiffening in surprise he stared at her as if she was crazy and smiled "now you're teasing me.. I find that quite arousing" her face scrunched up, what was he talking about, What did arouse mean? Man she felt so lost and overwhelmed. She had never been around anyone this long before. Usually around this time she would be in her room reading up on her history textbook. "I don't understand what you're saying" and she didn't, what did this man want from her? What could she do to please him in bed as he claimed? "Are you telling me that you have never received a kiss? Ever in your life?" she nodded her head, and Sesshomaru just stood there and stared. What the hell, has she been living in a cave or something, who in this world doesn't know what a kiss is? He noticed now for the first time how pale her skin looked. As if it had never been seen by the sun, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner he asked, "do you know how a child is conceived?" She whispered a no and he cursed under his breath, this was a girl standing in front of him despite her age, she was as innocent as the fresh fallen snow, her heart, body, and mind. How was this even possible? With all the technology there time possessed there is no way to stay innocent about anything, virgins now days knew what went on bed close doors before they even shared a man's bed. So what could have caused her to remain so naïve? "Why… You are a woman you should know this by now... Don't your friends talk about it? Or better yet don't you watch TV or read one of those romance novels women seem to enjoy so much?" he was truly blown away, how was it possible to remain as naïve and innocent in this day and age? "we don't have a TV in our house, nor do I have any friends, my brother never lets me leave the house" she stared down sadly the topic depressing her and taking some of the spark from her eyes "he had always kept me locked up in my room"

"What" Sesshomaru could not believe his ears "he kept you locked in your room?" she nodded and rage shot up through his body numbing his mind. What kind of a sick human being would do that to his own sister? What was the purpose of locking her up? He stared at her pale form, what must it have been like to grow up alone with no joy, he imagined a smaller version of her sitting in a staring out the window wondering why she wasn't allowed to go out and play. "Oh Kagome" he pulled her into his arms cradling her head against his chest "why would your brother mistreat you like that?" Kagome was startled at his gentle behavior, no one had ever held her this way. No one had ever spoken so softly and sweetly to her, his chest felt so warm and soft, yet it was hard. She could feel his heart beat against her cheek and it was soothing her mind, settling her at ease. "Sesshomaru why do you feel so good?" tightening his arm around her waist he smiled at her innocent honesty "no one has ever held you like this, so you find the new contact pleasing." Pulling back, he stared into her blue orbs "let me kiss you Kagome." When she made no move to protest he sealed his lips over her soft mouth, burying his hand in her hair he brought her as close as he could. Pulling back with a small groan, he watched her shocked reaction.

Raising a hand to her lips she stared at him with amazement "so that's what you were doing to that woman earlier" she whispered and he chucked finding her oddly refreshing "yes, she seemed to like it what about you… Did you like my kiss?" she was quite for a moment then smiled a small blush lighting her cheeks "it felt so warm and…. Nice" he smiled his mind wondering elsewhere... grabbing her wrist he sat on the bed and pulled her to stand between his thighs. "I wasn't expecting you to be so innocent, I don't know what to do with you now" cupping her cheek he kissed her forehead "the right thing would be to return you to your brother, but after what you just said that's out of the question." As if he could return her to that hell, no she was staying right where she was. He didn't know why, but something inside him was screaming to protect her.

She was vulnerable in a world full of nastiness. There was no telling what would happen to her if she were felt on her own. She needed someone to guide and nurture her, someone to teach her how to live and enjoy what the world had to offer. And for some odd reason he was determined to be that someone. "I want to protect you Kagome, but in order to do that you have to be mine, which means you have to give yourself to me willingly." She snuggled against the hand caressing her cheek enjoying the little tingles his fingers sent throughout her body "if I give myself to you does that mean you'll protect me from my brother too?"

"Especially your brother, I'll never let him hurt you again" she stared up at him hope shining brightly in her blue orbs "promise?" he smiled pulling her into his arms " I promise" sighing in content she buried deeper into his embrace "than I want to stay with you.. I want your protection" pulling her back he said "say it then… Say that you are mine" she blushed her eyes glazing over slightly "I'm yours Sesshomaru" flashing her a charming smile he captured her lips for a deep kiss. Rubbing his tongue against her bottom lip he sucked it into his mouth and gently dragged his teeth against it, she gasped her legs softening under his assault. Gathering her into his arm, he laid her on the bed and settled between her thighs. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew that this was not how an innocent girl should be, but he couldn't stop himself. His mind said to go easy, but his body demanded it all now. Pulling away from her, he sat on the far end of the bed. She was just too much her soft body and innocent reactions were wearing at his control. His cock was harder than ever and raring to go.

He groaned in discomfort, he'd never had to hold back before, all the woman he laid with had been experienced women who knew what they were doing in bed. A soft knock on the door drew their attention "come" he called out, Jaken walked in bowed and said "Lady Kagura is here and she demands your presence." Sesshomaru glared his eyes burning with irritation, she demands? And just who did she think she was, coming into his home and demanding his attention? "Tell her that I am unavailable and then show her to the door" bowing once more he slowly closed the door and went to do as he was told. Turning his attention back to Kagome, he held his hand out towards her "come let us go down and have lunch, am starved." Placing her small hand in his she allowed him to pull her off the bed, straightening her dress she followed him out the room and down to the dining hall.


End file.
